


The Team Dinner

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: “We’re just so happy for you!” Emily exclaimed and threw her arms around the young genius. JJ made it a group hug and squeezed. “So, it’s serious? Since you guys are basically hosting a coming out party?”Spencer rolled his eyes. “It’s a family dinner since the weather’s nice and we’re in town. Everyone knows anyways. There’s no need to come out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go back to the beginning for the boys, shall we? Their first family gathering as a couple. :D I'm going to try to get the next story posted Saturday, but I might not be able to get it done in time so it might end up being Wednesday again before I post. The next story is kid-centric with lots of Jack and Ali with some Shamira tossed in for good measure. In the meantime, enjoy this one :D  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.

“So, what’s the plan? Everyone knows now. Are we going to say something and address it or what?” Spencer sat on the counter and watched Aaron move around the kitchen prepping a platter of burger toppings and condiments. He held out the box of saran wrap when his boyfriend reached for it.

 

Aaron considered while wrapping the plate. “They all know, so I don’t see the need for an announcement. Let’s just let them see how we are when we’re not at work. They’re all smart. They’ll realize that we’re basically announcing it without actually announcing it.”

 

“Okay.” Spencer nodded. He slid off the counter when he heard slamming car doors in the garage. He went to help Jessica and Jack carry in the cases of soda and bottled water they had purchased. “Want to help me set up the coolers, Jack?” 

 

Jack nodded and followed him to the back patio, recounting the details of the trip to the grocery store. He kept the boy busy transferring soda, water, and beer from their cases into the trio of coolers and covering them with ice while Jessica and Aaron finished the sides for their cookout. Jack jumped up when the doorbell rang. “Slow down,” Spencer managed to grab Jack’s arm just before he face-planted across the threshold of the door. The pair of them made their way through the house to the front door. The young man held him up to the peephole. “Who is it?” 

 

“Uncle Dave,” Jack announced, squirming to be set down. He tugged the door open and grinned up at the man on the stoop.

 

“Hey, Kiddo.” Dave gave him the obligatory high five and smiled at Spencer. “Reid.”

 

He smiled, stepping back and waving his arm in silent invitation. “Aaron and Jessica are in the kitchen. Jack and I just finished setting up coolers of drinks out back. Want something?” The older man grinned at Spencer’s use of Aaron’s first name. Spencer resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“Nah, I can wait a bit. I’ll go see if I can harass Aaron into letting me man the grill.” Dave wandered into the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah, good luck with that. It’s brand new. He’s only used it once.” Spencer snorted and turned to close the door but saw that JJ’s car had pulled up in front of the house. He raised a brow slightly when he saw Emily riding in the back next to Henry’s car seat. “Check out who’s here.” He nudged Jack.

 

“Henry!” Jack cheered. He looked up at Spencer and at the man’s nod he hurried out to the front lawn. Spencer followed more slowly and waved. “Come on, Spencer designed me a new swing set.” Jack grabbed Henry’s hand as soon as the other boy was let out of the car. 

 

“No running! Sodas stay outside of the house!” Spencer called after them before turning to face the trio of adults smiling at him.

 

Will clapped Spencer on the shoulder and passed him. “I’m going to find a beer and leave you to deal with these two.”

 

“In the red cooler out back.” Spencer didn’t look away from the grinning women. “What?”

 

“We’re just so happy for you!” Emily exclaimed and threw her arms around the young genius. JJ made it a group hug and squeezed. “So, it’s serious? Since you guys are basically hosting a coming out party?”

 

Spencer rolled his eyes. “It’s a family dinner since the weather’s nice and we’re in town. Everyone knows anyways. There’s no need to come out.”

 

“But this makes it official and serious.” JJ watched him.

 

“It was official and serious a couple months ago. I’m pretty sure it was official and serious before we even went on our first date.” Spencer allowed them to pull him towards the house. “Just because the rest of the team didn’t know about it, doesn’t mean it wasn’t a big deal for us.”

 

Emily stared at him. “How did you two even get together?”

 

Spencer rolled his shoulders. “He was at one of those matchmaker mixers. Afterward, I realized he was attracted to me. We had a conversation that you two would probably be irritated at saying that it wasn’t very romantic. But I think both of us needed to be sure where the other stood and what our expectations were. We tried to make it as unmessy as we could before we jumped into it.”

 

“Well, obviously it’s working out so far so I’ll just say I’m happy for you.” JJ squeezed him, her arm still around his shoulders as they walked through the house.

 

“Thanks.” He said and extricated himself from the pair when he heard the doorbell ring again. He went to let in Garcia and Morgan. He led them back to the kitchen where everyone had gathered to watch the Aaron versus Dave verbal tug of war over who would man the grill.

 

Aaron smacked Dave’s hand away from the platter of burgers and brats to go on the grill. “Stop it. It’s my house.”

 

“And we all know that I’m the better griller.” Dave reached for the platter again.

 

Spencer rolled his eyes and grabbed the platter himself. “I’ll do it. Since you two are going to be immature babies about it, and I’m the one who put the grill together anyways.”

 

The other two men exchanged glances and hurried after Spencer. Derek wandered after them grabbing a beer from the cooler as he passed it. He dropped into the chair next to Will. They watched the trio at the grill. He chuckled when Spencer bumped his hip against Aaron’s. “Who do you think is going to win that argument?” 

 

“Hotch and Rossi. Spencer can grill, but he prefers to cook in a kitchen.” Will glanced towards the kids on the swingset. He gave Derek a smug look when Spencer backed away from the grill and let the two older men take control of it. “You know Henry’s going to want a swingset like that now, don’t you?” The detective looked at Spencer when he joined them.

 

Spencer nodded and sipped his beer. “I’ve got plans for one at my place. Next time I babysit, I’ll work on the design with Henry.”

 

Will grinned. “Oh, do you have time to babysit still? I figured you’d bail on us since you have a love life of your own now. Wouldn’t want to interfere with you and Hotch getting hot and heavy.”

 

“I’m sure I can find time in my busy schedule somewhere.” Spencer set his beer on the table when the two boys ran over. He lifted them into his lap so they could tell him what Henry needed on his own swingset. He glanced up when a hand touched his shoulder lightly.

 

Penelope smiled and leaned down so her lips were near his ear. “Happy looks good on you Boy Wonder.”

  
  



End file.
